


Hers

by Kuebra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuebra/pseuds/Kuebra
Summary: A story in which Clarke realizes what she really wants to be.....
hers.





	1. Introduction

 

 

It is always the same.

 

She walks into the school with upper confidence and enjoys the others watching her walking by. The bright sun reflects her blonde wavy hair with a golden shimmer that bounces with every sway of her hips.

 

She is popular and she enjoys it.

 

She loves that the boys turn around to watch her walking down the path inside of her school or the girls that look up at her and see her as an role model that they idolize. She even enjoys the little and hidden jealous eyes watching her passing by.

 

She is used to it. Used to all the attention she is getting.

 

She feels complete and superior.

 

Everyone loves her....or they are just smart enough to respect her and don't speak up their real minds, because they know how that would turn out for them.

Not good.

Actually it could get really ugly if they would.

 

Although she doesn't care what people, or to be more specific, what the 'nobodies' at school think about her, she still sets up her own regime that nobody should shatter.

So when someone tries to be the hero that stands up against her power, well....that is the official starting point of their end, with an shovel in the hand digging their own graves, in the middle of the school ground.

And they know how ugly it can be to be on the receiving side of her.

 

She has developed different tactics in doing so and her close friends Raven and Octavia, which she knows since kindergarten had helped her a lot by putting people back into place.

 

She simply rules the school and it doesn't matter to her how, whether with fear, adoration or respect and even the teachers know it.

 

But she is not so dumb enough to give them any proof of doing so.

 

Although a lot of people tend to think that she is one of the dumb, sexy, blonde, barbie-girls that have just their 'perfect bodies' to show off. That instead of a brain upon her neck, has nothing more than just air floating around and that is colliding with the sheer emptiness behind their beautiful faces... But Clarke is more than happy to show them how false they are with their prejudices about her.

 

She is one of the best students at school.

 

So, to all of her good-looking and all in all awesomeness you can add, that she is also really smart.

 

One of the best to be precise.

 

And her goal is to be able to say, that at the end of high school, she will be the best. She will destroy the image of a dumb beauty that achieves nothing, by being the best at graduating.

 

Smart, sexy, Clarke.

 

The best.

 

And no one will change that. No one.

 

Otherwise she will be more than satisfied to change that.

 

At any costs.

 

No matter what.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is stuck into my mind for a really long time now and as you may have noticed, this is actually my first Fan-Fiction, or attempt in writing, ever. I spent a lot of time thinking about to publish it at all or at least after I have written it fully, but soon realized that without any pressure to write, it will take ages for me to finish it. That's why I decided to upload the story, well actually...force myself to give it a shot at all. I have a rough outline on how the story will evolve but note, that everyone of you is able to form it with your suggestions. I hope that I will be able to upload it every two weeks, because my university is about to start and I'm pretty sure I will struggle to find the time to write. Especially, since I'm not a native speaker and it takes much more time for me to write in English, than in my mother tongue. So I do apologize in advance for any mistakes that will occur, and I know there will be plenty!
> 
> Every form of feedback, critique or suggestion are more than welcome. They would really help me to see how I'm processing and what I should change or not.  
> Enough rambling...Hope you'll enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

 

Another day starts as she walks down the hall and people glancing at her.

The shy smiles towards her or the greetings of other students she barely knows but that want to be part of her group of friends. But it is not as simple as someone may think on getting into her group. She is rather picky in choosing and doesn't allow many people to be friends with her.

There are her close friends, actually her bestfriends Raven and Octavia, and of course her boyfriend Finn..the cutest and most popular boy at school...of course, no one should have expected anything other than that. And then there are the others.

To be a part of her clique is something utterly special, it is a status and is only for the privileged ones. So far no one other than those of her close friends could be part of it. A few tried though, but failed miserably. That's why Clarke gave up on trying to find other students that fit into her group and she made the decision to be elite and exclusive.

That does not mean that the others at school are still not trying really hard to get a place next to her. To benefit from her status as a leader that can rule the crowds with one word that comes out of her lips.

As for an example.... the ginger girl that comes right ahead towards Clarke with the brightest smile and is waving enthusiastically towards her. Clarke knows she has no chance to escape her and fakes a little smile on her face and nods quickly towards her.

“Good morning, Clarke. Here your coffee. With a dash of almond milk and sweetener.”

She hands her the cup of the freshly brewed coffee. OK, Clarke admits internally, she may can not be able to be part of her exclusive clique but at least she can keep her close as far as she brings her this delicious brew of coffee from her favourite barista near school she can't visit in the morning because she always runs late and has to hurry to school for making it on time to the first class, after styling and admiring herself in the mirror and spending much more time with that than she actually had planned every day.

With a small “Thanks!” and a little smile she nods again and adds “Have to go to class. See you later!” she dismisses the girl whose name she forgot again and curses herself internally for promising her to see her again later after noticing her bright grin walking past her.

Not spending any further thoughts on that and with her great smelling coffee in her hand she walks to her favourite class.

 

Art.

 

Her mood brightens instantly smelling the paint and colour washed room. The only class that makes her really happy. Where she can switch of her thoughts and does not have to focus on anything other then her own creation. The wave of inspiration she can feel flowing through her entire body filling every cell of her being. The itching in her fingers to touch the brushes, dipping them into the paint which smell like they came down from heaven. Where she can play god and create anything she wants. And creating it with ease and no worries to spend so much effort on it as the others. She knows that she is talented and gifted. She also knows that what comes to her is not something everyone has. She can see it by the struggles of her classmates.

But despite her all in all awesome nature, she really does not like to show her talent off to anybody. She knows how hard and frustrating it can be to create something if you are not as gifted as her and do not have the skills in creating it, or when the outcome is way more different than the masterpiece you imagined to be crafting. And although she does not try to place herself as the one that is outstanding in the class, everyone admires her work and she knows that, too. Her works are always one of the best and are placed at every school exhibition. Admired not only by her classmates, but also by the other students and the teachers.

 

And if there would be one thing Clarke had to choose from to do for the rest of her life, it would be painting. Definitely.

She feels _complete_ surrounded by art and it is her biggest happiness.

 

'But not nowadays', she has to admit with a pit in her stomach. Her muse that inspired her so often and let her create one of the best pictures and drawings, has left her quite for some time now and she has no idea why she is staring at a blank canvas. Again.

Even her teacher Ms Brochú frowns after noticing that Clarke is staring intently at the emptiness in front of her.

“What is that keeps your mind so occupied Clarke?” she asks with the hint of her French accent and a low voice, so the other students do not overhear their conversation.

“I don't know Ms Brochú. I really have no idea...I have nothing to worry about, I'm happy with my family and friends but I just can't picture anything...it's like..it feels....I don't know how to describe it...it feels...empty?” Clarke stutters trying to collect her mind.

If there is someone Clarke admires in school, or she would go as far to say in general and every aspect of her life, it is Ms Brochú. She has an amazing talent in painting and drawing in various techniques, and a lot of her work was and is presented in several important exhibitions all around the country. Before starting at her school as an art teacher she travelled through the world and learned everything about different forms of art and how to apply the knowledge to practice. She is a master of acrylic painting, drawing, sketching and learned a lot about different patterns and drawings in different cultures, using a variation of materials and different kind of forms, as an example her favourite form of painting besides the standard acrylic painting and portraiture, which is the Art of Ebru. An ancient Ottoman art form, in which you paint your painting on a specially prepared tray of water with natural colouring and in which you have to put the paper at the end of the creation really carefully onto the water to get the colouring of the surface on the paper. She really loves it. It is one of the many unique techniques to create art. And Ms Brochú is more than great in it. She once used Ebru to portray Van Goughs 'Starry Night' for an auction that supports children with special needs and raised a huge amount of money. She is just perfect and Clarke can go so far as to say that she is her idol and wants to be so good as her.

“I know that feeling Clarke. I experienced it myself many times and I know, although your mind blends out every negative feeling inside of you and is telling you there is nothing that is bothering you, your heart knows the real answer. Listen to your heart. Just close your eyes and dip your brush into a random colour and start painting. Feel the colour, feel the brush on the hard canvas. Every stroke, every splash will reveal you a path. A path out of your struggle to the true calling of your heart.” She nods and with a small smile, she walks towards the other students observing their work and giving them advices.

That's why Clarke loves Ms. Brochú. She is not one of those teachers that had no other option to study and chose to become a teacher out of that reason. Ms. Brochú is totally different than those kind of the teachers at her school. She really cares about art and more about her students in the process in creating and proceeding it. She leads every single one of them with encouraging them and giving advices.

With an instant calmness Clarke breathes slowly in and out. She lifts her favourite brush, closes her eyes and dips it into a random colour of painting that she gathered near hear canvas before the class started. Her eyes are still closed, her brush finds carefully the way towards the canvas and she starts with a thick stroke. She opens her eyes. And smiles.

 

 

A deep stroke of green on the blank surface. 

 

 

A forest green.

 

 

Dark. Mystique. Majestic.

 

 

An image pops up into her mind.

 

 

Her eyes brighten and she starts painting.

 

 

Still smiling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A link for anyone that is interested to see the 'Starry Night' recreated in the form of Ebru, by the artist Garip Ay: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9y4nE-V28k


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Glistening with the thrill of the inspiration that came through her in her art class, Clarke walks to meet her friends. She does not have to search for them for too long, when she hears..

 

“Why are you smiling so bright Griffin? Got laid good yesterday, or what?” Raven yelling towards her.

 

_I'm going to kill that girl_ is the first thought that pops up in Clarke's mind after hearing and seeing Ravens smirking face. She loves Raven, she really does. There is a strong bond between her and Raven, a different connection than with Octavia. Maybe it is due to her drunken mother, that rather spends her whole money for buying cheap alcohol to get wasted and does not care what will happen to her daughter at all, or the fact that Abby, Clarke's mother, claimed Raven as her second daughter and they literally grew up together. And that's why Clarke feels so close to Raven and sees her as her sister.

 

And everybody knows how a relationship between sisters could be.

 

There are times you love them the most and they are your favourite people on earth, and there are times in which you have different ideas on how to murder them in various and most specifically, most cruel ways.

 

Now Clarke feels more for the second option. Definitely.

 

“Can you please shout louder so that EVERYONE in school has a detailed information about my love life, Raven?” Clarke huffs annoyed.

 

“So that means you really have been laid yesterday pretty good, huh? Give me the dirty little details, Clarke. Your boyfriend is not much of a talker here.” She laughs and nods towards Finn, who is standing awkwardly next to her.

 

Clarke walks towards him and gives him a small peck on the lips. It is more of an habit of greeting rather than doing it willingly, driven by her emotions or passion. She knows that Finn does not like to talk about his private life in the middle of the entire school. Same as Clarke, actually.

 

And they both know that her happiness is not caused by their intimacy which they shared.

Actually they did not share any intimacy for a long while now. Not because she does not like Finn, but it is more of the feeling that comes over Clarke when they share their private time together.

 

Where once was excitement to meet the other and be intimate, there is now a gap which both can't overcome. A deep cut between those two, wanting to be close again, so close, as they were in the beginning of their journey of being a new couple. Enjoying every second of each others company. They both feel it has changed and is no longer like that. But no one admits and accepts it.

 

“No, Raven. It doesn't mean that. I just had an inspirational conversation with Ms. Brochú which helped me to finally start the painting which we have to hand in shortly!”

 

“Oh now I understand your stupid face. I should have known that's why you're grinning like a fool. Your hot-female-teacher-crush. You know what Griffin? I would look like you if I had the chance to have an 'inspirational conversation' with that women, too” Raven highlights the words with gestures of quotation marks and winks with a sassy smirk.

 

Clarke just huffs and utters a short “Fuck you!” towards her.

 

“ I can't do that here honey, you know I'm not into that kind of exhibitionist stuff. But I can't promise to do it home later!”. It amuses her to see the disgust in Clarke's face as she tries really hard not to have a specific image of her friend that is more a sister to her, to crawl up in her mind.

 

“Too many information Raven. Just shut it down!”

 

“Why? Hot and bothered?” Raven asks with her typical cocky smirk. She loves to toy with Clarke. Especially, when she has the chance to point out her nearly proven suspicion of her friend swinging in both directions, not just the one. And even more when she has to highlight it in front of her boyfriend Finn, which she does not dislike at all and actually thinks that he is really a good person...but just not good enough for Clarke. She knows her friend and can see that both are not happy together.

 

There is no real chemistry between them. Even a blind person could see that.

 

“No! It is more of a 'disgusted' and 'I have to puke right now'” Clarke answers with a deathly glare.

 

“Girls, I don't want to interrupt your highly weird, sexually loaded conversation right now, but I have to go... so, can I have a word with Clarke for a sec, Raven?”

 

 

It is just then that Clarke realizes that Finn overheard the whole conversation between her and Raven. With his passiveness she forgot for a second that he was standing right next to her.

 

“Oh don't be spoiled brat, Finn. Never thought you would be the jealous type. And I have no idea what you guys think of me...really I mean... Clarke thinks I'm an exhibitionist, doing it in the hallway for everyone to see and you just put me into the 'I wanna bang my sister' category. What a _perfect_ couple you guys are _._ By the way, you know she is not my type at all, Finn! Anddd.....Speaking of my type...” she looks behind the back of the two “...I think I found it right now! See you later guys. Byeeeeee!” with that Raven disappears and leaves the two alone.

 

“So, which way should I choose for murdering her? The slow and torturous one, where I can live all of my fantasies out aka 'Saw-style', or the quick-fix one-shot-problem-solved one?” Clarke smirks towards Finn.

 

He grins widely “I would choose the long and painful way for all the years we had to suffered from her, but especially you, since you know her way longer than me. Or just forget it....she would annoy the hell out of you and kill you with her nonsense jabbering first, so second choice, definitely.”

 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. Wanna help? Kidnap her today out of my room. You dig the grave, I handle the rest?”

 

“For sure, sounds like a date!” Both laugh hard and notice how this is something they hadn't done for a long time. Just standing in the middle of people, laughing and being totally carefree. It is special for them, they both know that this kind of joy is getting rarer every passing day of their relationship, so they enjoy this fresh air between them that lasts for a couple of seconds.

 

“What was that you wanted to talk about with me?” Clarke asks still smiling.

 

“I was really busy lately and you know we couldn't spend much time together. I wanted to ask you, if you are free for today evening so we can have a....date night? I mean not to murder Raven and a dig-her-grave kinda date, but an actual date, like more of a real date. We can have dinner, or go to the cinema to see the movie you were talking about last time?”

 

“Yeah it's been quite some time we went out. We wanted to hang out with the girls, but I think they'll be OK when I ditch them for a romantic dinner night with my boyfriend” Clarke smiles and is happy.

 

“OK then, we have a date tonight. I really have to go, now I'm really late. See you tonight!”

 

Finn moves closer to Clarke and she gives him a small peck on the lips and waves towards him as they walk in different directions.

 

_Today is a good day_ Clarke thinks walking down towards her next class. First, her recovery from the inspirational emptiness with the help of her favourite teacher and then, talking with Finn and the plans for the date night. Everything is going back to normal and this feeling follows Clarke the whole day in school.

 

 

Everyone notices how her mood is uplifted and how she shines during the different classes.

 

Even before walking to her last and least favourite subject in school she can not hide her wide smile and the sparkling in her eyes.

 

_Everything is going back to normal, everything is OK. I love Finn and he loves me and we will be happy again, like we have been in our first month of our relationship. After this date night, we will be close again. So...What should I wear tonight? The black dress he likes on me or something more casual and comfy? I' should probably ask the girls, they could help me...I have to text them that I have to cancel our weekly Netflix-marathon-night today...Raven is gonna be pissed but....I don't care she has to deal with it. I can't even remember the last time we went on a date with Finn, I'm so, definitely and mostly going there and no one or, nothing can stop me. Everything is going to be o..._

 

lost in her own mind, Clarke does not notice the figure that is standing right in the door-frame of the classroom and she walks into it really hard, which causes them to crash and fall with a loud yelp on the floor together.

 

“Ouchhh!” Clarke exclaims pressing on the throbbing on her forehead with her hand to dull the pain and notices immediately the bump that starts to form itself, after the collision with the back-head of the person Clarke crashed in.

 

Within seconds everyone in the classroom gathers around and watches with shock and curiosity on what is happening right there in the moment. It is then, that Clarke realizes, that she is still lying on the floor...well, not specifically on the floor, but more on the person she fell onto.

 

 

“Get off me you fucking elephant. I can't breath!” she hears.

 

Clarke knows _that_ voice. Even if she would hear it miles away, she could feel the disgust and hate encircling every pore of her body. It is like the world has its own way of punching you in the face, with a chair, or a truck, or whatever you can think of.

 

For one minute, really just one minute, you believe in everything good that the world starts to offer you and you are the happiest person alive and radiate all throughout the hallway with love and have hope and really believe that indeed _everything will be OK_ and the other moment, you crash into the _one_ and _only_ person you _hate_ the most.

 

You know that hate is a very strong term to describe your negative feelings towards a person, but you can't shrug it off, although you think that _this_ person does not even deserve your hate, that she deserves nothing other from you than a big, fat, enormous wall of ignorance. But you can't help it.

 

You _hate_ her.

 

You really, honestly and wholeheartedly hate her.

 

You also hate your karma...karma is a bitch, and so is she,

 

 

Lexa.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Who are you calling an elephant? Who do you think you are?” Clarke pushes herself up and her face starts to boil with anger as the girl she knocked down moments ago stands up and faces her with a deathly glare. She notices how Lexa's eyes are changing its colour and how they are turning from green to another darker shade Clarke has never seen before, not while mixing her paintings or from somewhere other she can think of. Although she hates to admit it, Clarke's artistic side is slightly amazed by how in an instant Lexa's pupils constricted into two small dots and at the shade her eyes have right now, that are glaring at her, which Clarke would describe as an intense dark emerald colour.

 

But Clarke's anger starts to overflow all of her senses, pushes her distraction away and she only sees,

 

Red.

 

They both stand close but on opposite sides towards each other, furious, their faces in a variety of different shades of crimson, deep and dark red, heavy panting and breathing through their noses to control their nerves that start to boil and heat up.

 

“Whom? I'm talking about _the one_ that knocked me on the floor, suffocated me seconds ago and doesn't even have the guts to apologize for that!” Lexa hisses in a low and threatening voice through gritted teeth, clenching her jaw to compose her anger.

 

Lexa has never been someone searching for a fight. She actually hates to waste her precious time about something so unnecessary than fighting, never seeing a point in it. And everyone knows that. Her go-to answer for someone trying to fight and start an argument with her would be easily just ignorance. She wouldn't even care about it. But she has never been a person that would accept injustice. She would totally be fine if Clarke Griffin, the 'wannabe queen' of the school would just leave her alone for the rest of the entire year, until they could _finally_ be able to leave school and would not be forced to see each other again. _Never again._

 

But it seems like Clarke's only purpose in life right now is to put Lexa's life through hell and she hates her for that.

 

She really _hates_ Clarke.

 

 

 

“I would have, if you wouldn't be such a pain in the ass!” Clarke spills out with a face of disgust towards Lexa, as she crosses her arms and cocks her eyebrows.

 

“I will whup your ass if you don't apologize right now!” Lexa starts to yell, already loosing herself. She can't believe that Clarke, that spoiled little brat, accuses her for not apologizing after running into her? _Who the fuck thinks she is?_ Lexa pushes her nails hard into her palm to steady herself and to keep here composure. Otherwise she would most definitely use her fingernails to scratch Clarke's icy-blue eyes out, put them on a chain and wear them as a necklace to show her triumph over Clarke to everyone. She would totally do that, OK, not in this life but somewhere in another lifetime where she had the chance to do it, she would do it....for sure. But now she just can stick to her imagination and the satisfaction it brings thinking about such a brutality about the person she hates the most.

 

“Ohhh you wish to touch my perfect ass, honey. Won't happen, already taken, deal with it!” Clarke chirps with a smug voice, seeing how Lexa startles because she hasn't expected such a response from her. She knows that she caught Lexa off-guard and Clarke sees how she hesitates and searches for an answer to gain the upper hand in their verbal encounter.

 

And as soon as she starts to speak “ I would rather die than.....”

 

Mr. Kane walks into the classroom and notices how both girls glare at each other as they would kill each other within seconds, if they had been given the chance.

 

“Is there a problem Miss Griffin and Miss Woods?” he asks looking suspiciously to the girls. He knows that they can't stand each other and that there is some kind of a competition between those two, as they try their hardest to be the best students in his class and are also doing a great job in it with the good grades they get in every test they take.

 

“No!” Both answer in unison, still scowling.

 

“OK, good then. Everyone to their places. The class is about to begin.”

 

With that, everyone that was watching the show which happened in front of them, start to move towards their seats, unhappy on the timing of Mr. Kane. They couldn't think on how of it had ended, if Mr. Kane wouldn't interrupt Clarke and Lexa in their heated argument.

 

Everyone was sitting on their seats within a minute but Clarke and Lexa are still standing in their places near the door, throwing deathly glares at each other. Both of them waiting for the other to give up first in their strangely competition of who-breaks-their-eyes-away-first.

 

“Now!” Mr. Kane raises his voice after noticing it.

 

Unwillingly both girls move towards their seats. Boiling and raging in the inside, and reassuring themselves that this encounter will come to a closure, without any interruption of any teacher.

 

 

The whole lesson Clarke was not able to concentrate on what is being said and what the Mr. Kane tried to teach them. Although she tries the hardest to focus on class she is still raging in the inside with such an enormous force she never felt before .

 

She hates that girl. Lexa. She can't even stand her name. _What a ridiculous choice the parents made to name their girl like that! But....Could you imagine her being a Sarah, Anna or Hannah? No! Why you may think? Well, people with those names are always nice and kind, and Lexa most definitely is not one of those. She is strange, overly-confident, mean and grumpy. And giving it a second thought...you know what? Her name does fit to her actually really p e r f e c t!_ Clarke thinks in her raging mind still not able to focus on what Mr. Kane talks about in his heated monologue.

 

Clarke hates how Lexa thinks that she can stand a chance against her, how she looks at her with disgust whereas everyone adores her, how Lexa cocks her eyebrows when she thinks she has the upper hand in an argument or how she tries hard to look stoic and tries to intimidate her opponent. But Clarke can see right through her and Lexa's desperate try of intimidation really doesn't work and to be more precise, will never work on Clarke at all. She knows that Lexa tries to cover up her inside with her attitude, like she wouldn't care what people think of her or how they see her. Clarke can feel that she is just putting up a mask and hides something from everybody. She never cared what it could be, because Lexa was always a 'nobody' she never had a second thought, or did care about. She was a ghost that came to her school two years ago. Clarke doesn't even know why she had switched school with the sheer fact that she wasn't even interested about anything about that girl at all. She was always that passive, non-existent human being, existing within the pool of the other students, and not in any form outstanding or just noticeable.

 

Unfortunately, this inconspicuous person started to change within the last couple of month, and Clarke had the pleasure of noticing Lexa far more often then in the beginning of her arrival. Not just because Lexa adapted to the school and became one of the best students in her grade, but more of the fact that Lexa started to voice herself up against everything that was none of her business. And that mostly involved everything Clarke was saying or doing.

 

The passive shape of a human being turned into a vocal wall that echoed and threw everything back to where it actually came from. And that bothered Clarke, a lot. No one ever stood up against her in her entire school career as a leader until this girl came a long, gained some false courage and started bashing against her.

 

Normally she wouldn't really care about such an unnecessary existing of a person but Clarke realized with every passing day, how the others start to follow her lead to stand up against her. Where people looked at her with respect, Clarke sees that they try to mask their dislike towards her, or they leave a snarky comment about her.

 

So before all of this situation is getting out of control, Clarke has to find a way to put an end to it.

 

Clarke literally can feel how Lexa's eyes are boring a hole in her back from the back row, where she is sitting and within the after-effect of their heated argument Clarke decides, that Lexa broke the final straw of the camel's back.

 

She has to find Lexa's weakness and she will use it against her, to regain her power.

 

 

 

“So as you may have noticed the due date for your literature project is coming closer. I want every single one of you to prepare yourself about a topic which we discussed in class but I want you to focus on an aspect we have not talked about before. I don't want you guys to copy-paste a wikipedia text. You should focus on a motive and work with different texts from the same author, or you can also compare it to the different authors we discussed. I will pick up five lucky ones of you to present your results in front of class and the rest will send me the presentations with a small written paper and I will grade them based on your results. Don't forget that literature is one of the various subjects in which there is no wrong or right. Unless you can argument for your own perspective and give evidences, every opinion is right. And a short reminder for all of you: This is a great chance to boost up your grade. So take it and use it wisely. See you next time. Goodbye!” Clarke hears Mr. Kane dismissing the class after being lost in her thoughts.

 

Still boiling with anger she sees her chance in confronting Lexa and making her point to her, in front of all the people. Turning her back she sees that Lexa was already gone through the back door of the room.

 

_Coward!_ she thinks.

 

_But you will pay for it and I will find something against you_ _and you will be an nobody again. Soon, very soon!_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met Alycia this weekend and she is one of the sweetest and most adorable human beings ever. I just adore her...she is just great!


End file.
